Addicted
by DiaryofDesire
Summary: Delena's breakup in 5x16 and how the morning after should've gone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated Never Becomes Forever in a while and I apologize for that. You know how school works. Homework, studying and all that jazz. Since I have nothing better to do, I've decided to take a break from that story and make this two-shot that has gone through my head for awhile. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or the characters. Just playing in their world for a bit. _0**

I stood as still as a statue, my back against the wall and my arms folded. My head was turned a few degrees to my left considering Damon was less than ten feet in front of me, as always, pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

I figured that he would have started talking, being the situation we are in, and break the silence. Deep down, I hoped he didn't because I really didn't feel like talking about our problems. Mainly because it hurt that he never found out about the body switch. He couldn't tell that I was not myself and let himself get so hurt over our 'breakup' that he killed my friend.

He's always done the worst of things. Never thought before he did, never cared about the consequences. Since the first time I met him, I got the bad boy vibe and the hint he might have come off as a reckless, impulsive monster.

But he's not, that's the problem. He always _acted_ that way. He didn't want to be like Stefan, pure, innocent, saintly. Perfect _._ He didn't want people to expect the best out of him, like living up to their expectations. So, he lashed out and did hurtful things. While it's true that he doesn't think or care about the things that could happen, he's still changed. Underneath the tough as nails exterior lives a highly misunderstood poor soul.

Still, how can I get passed that he killed Aaron? No matter how much 'I' hurt him, he killed Aaron! I've managed to overlook every awful thing he's ever done, shown my capacity for forgiveness at its maximum and developed an understanding with him. Since then, he's changed. He became a much better man because of me.

I can forgive him for this. Despite how bad that sounds, I know how this is gonna go. He will own up to his mistakes, work for forgiveness and do everything in his power to make me understand how sorry he is. He won't deny it or sugarcoat it. He's always been completely honest with me, and I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. But I won't forgive him right away. I need some time to adjust. I can't let my love for him get the best of me. I still have morals. He screwed up. I can't just zoom passed it and act like it never happened.

What the hell am I talking about? Morals? Since when do vampires have morals? Life's too short. No sense wasting it all on hating him. Immortal or not, I don't need to waste a single moment. Yet, he still needs to learn that he screwed up. Because he did, big time. But you know what? It doesn't seem to matter. Aaron and I were friends, but we weren't close. It won't take me too long to get over it. Even if I was painstakingly mad at him, I would never hate him. Or at least, not forever. Forever is a very long time and I don't want to waste it. Like I said.

My thoughts pressed pause when I sensed that Damon had turned to face me. I turned my head to face him and he stood at the alcohol table scattered with bottles of bourbon, tequila, you name it. His arm was outstretched and his hand held a crystal tumbler of bourbon, silently offering it to me.

"No," I rejected, my voice hoarse from being silenced for God knows how long.

He turned away from me and faced the table, setting the glass down on it, still enclosed in his hand.

"She speaks. Care to share anything else churning around in that beautiful head of yours?" He asked, raising the glass to his lips and tossing it back.

There it was. Even after everything I told myself, I still didn't feel like talking about it. I could tell what he was thinking. Nevertheless, I need to let it out.

"You should have noticed," I began. Not exactly the perfect way to begin a conversation, but it was the truth. Of all people, he should have noticed.

"What?" He asked, more of a statement than a question.

"That I was Katherine, that Katherine was..me." I told him, trying to change my answer to word it properly. I wasn't Katherine, she was _me._

He kept his gaze in front of him, showing no signs of turning to face me.

" _You_ should've been the one that noticed," I said like a parent correcting their child for an indiscretion.

His head turned abruptly, fully facing me now, "You don't think I know that?" He sounded irritated that I mentioned that. It's blatantly obvious that he should have been able to distinguish the two of us.

I shook my head and smacked my lips as a sign of irritation right back at him. "If only you'd seen through her, Damon," I began walking towards him, sighing briefly and sticking my hand up in the air in a motion signifying as though I was counting the things that wouldn't have happened had he noticed.

"There would be no vampire virus, Aaron would still be alive," I stopped approaching him as he cut me off.

"Katherine didn't do this. I did," he admitted. I just looked at him with a weird expression on my face as he continued to talk.

"I thought you broke my heart, so I rip open Aaron's neck. _That_ is how much control you have over me," he snapped.

I spoke as though our dialogue tied into each other like one person. "And I'm still here, that's how much control you have over _me_ ," I snapped back.

In the same case with Damon, he spoke roughly, "Listen to us. This is toxic, we are in a _toxic_ relationship, Elena. I just killed your friend, and you find someone else to blame!"

I had turned my back on him in annoyance but swung back to face him. "You want me to blame you? Easy. Done. You screwed up Damon, _again."_ I barked.

"Thank you!" he replied, his response full of sarcasm and aggravation.

"You put me in a position where I have to defend you, again," I breathed, placing my hands on his shoulders to make him realize what I did for him.

"Where I have to bend my morals, _again_ ," I said, slightly raising my voice and removing my hands.

"Where I have to go against every single thing that I believe in, again, because I love you!" I yelled.

"Then stop loving me!"

"I can't!"

His eyes widened in shock, revealing everything he felt about me. He could never stop loving me either. I knew that. But no matter how hard I tried, my feelings would keep rushing in. I can't hide it. I will never stop loving him. No matter how hard I try. Knowing this, I let out a loud exhale.

"Well, that's the problem. We don't work!" he admitted.

"I know." I looked away from him and swallowed. He's right, this'll never work, no matter how badly we want it to.

He looked down at the floor, contemplating what to say until he found the answer to our problems. Well, it sorta of was and sort of wasn't. It was more-so the right thing to do, not what we wanted to do.

"This has to end," he declared, probably regretting the words the second they came out of his mouth. It doesn't matter though. It's done.

"It just did. It's over, we're over." I let it sink in and let out an exhale. Yes, it was over. I set my gaze on the floor.

From what I gathered through the deafening silence, though it only lasted a few moments, I was right. He utterly regretted every word that was spoken. His facial expression changed to a disappointed, worried look.

I promised myself I wouldn't do it time and time again because I know what it does to him and I can't be having that right now, but it happened.

For the briefest of moments, highly doubting that I even realized it was happening, my eyes shot up and bored into his in the most intense stare of our lives. Possibly even more intense than the time at the Miss Mystic Falls dance after I told him that Stefan and I broke up because of him.

I don't think it occurred to me that my stare was getting to him, though I should have known. Whether it was a twinkle of lust, a shard of desire, or lit up with passion, something was there and judging by the transition of his facial expression from disappointed just a mere second or two ago to the what I'm assuming was his 'oh hell no' expression, I was giving him the 'take me now' look.

Faster than I could react, he shook his head and wasting no time, grabbed either side of my face and slammed his lips on mine.

Abandoning all rational thought, reveling in the feeling of his wicked lips on mine that I haven't experienced in far too long, I couldn't help but return the kiss with equal fervor, letting my hands find his cheeks and locking my fingers in his hair.

I moaned into the kiss but pulled away swiftly and shamelessly tore at his shirt frantically until it was ripped down the middle as he gave me a lustful, animalistic look.

Growling at him, I grabbed his head and pulled him to me and connected our lips again, slipping my tongue in his mouth to tangle with his.

He lifted me up and I locked my legs around his waist as we sped up the stairs, practically busting through the door and slamming it behind us.

Inevitably ending our makeout, he pushed me onto the bed, my hair falling around the pillow in disarray.

He collapsed on top of me and gave me another kiss before sitting up and pulling his tattered shirt off his shoulders and throwing it across the room.

Breathing heavily in unison, he leaned down and ripped my black shirt down the middle, pouting when he saw I had a deep purple tanktop underneath.

Like the impatient and needy girl I am, I just grabbed his face and pulled him back down to kiss me, to which he pulled back and slammed my hands above my head, kissing me soon after.

I was not having it today. I used my vamp-strength to flip us over so I was straddling his waist and pulled my shirt off, throwing it over my shoulder.

He licked his lips like a man starved and sat up to pull my tanktop over my head and chucking it over yonder.

Using my left hand, I cupped his cheek and planted my lips on his, using my right hand to unclip my bra and let it fall onto our laps.

He growled and flipped us back so he was on top and yanked my jeans open, the button flying across the room. I shimmied out of my jeans and he threw them over his shoulder, moving his hands to his belt and pulling it through the loops in one swoop.

Pulling his jeans down his legs hurriedly, I wrapped my legs around his behind and pushed him into me.

 _Yeah. I want him that bad._

He groaned at the sudden movement and began pounding into me relentlessly, my hips moving up to meet his thrusts.

"God, Damon," I moaned, my fingers clawing down his back, leaving bloodied welts that healed within seconds.

"We'll never be over, do you understand me? You're mine, all mine. I'd be damned if you changed your mind about choosing me and go straight to Stefan," he said, gritting his teeth.

"I never even considered going back to him. I'm long over him," I assured breathlessly. "Don't even worry about that, Damon. I'll only ever be yours. I'm yours."

"Damn right," he beamed, his thrusts becoming more forceful as his lips descended upon mine again.

As our tongues battled for dominance, his thrusts slowed and he bit my lip hard, drawing blood. I winced in pain, then pleasure when his tongue ran along the bite, soothing it.

"I'm gonna cum, Damon," I moaned and he nodded. "Cum for me, baby. I got you."

My walls clenched around him as my climax was at its highest peak and I cried out his name, my orgasm hitting me like a tidal wave.

With a loud grunt, he emptied himself into me and pulled out, rolling over on his back, panting heavily.

We laid there in pure bliss and looked over at each other, smiling. "That went well," I giggled.

He smirked. "It always does."

"Damon," I said randomly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He just smiled joyfully. "I love you too, Elena. So much,"

"As much as I would love for this to happen again, I should probably get some sleep."

He gave me the lip as a sign of sadness. I pouted back at him and smiled, turning over on my side. "Goodnight, Damon."

The bed creaking indicated he had turned on his side with his back facing me. "Night, angel."

I grinned and pulled the covers over us, my eyes closing absentmindedly as I fell into a deep sleep, Damon most likely doing the same soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone! I wanted to update this right away so I can have this finished and start working on Never Becomes Forever. The next chapter for NBF will be uploaded tomorrow. For now, enjoy the second part of this two shot. In this, we will take a look at what would have happened between Delena the morning after if I had wrote the show.**

A vibration sound awoke me from my slumber. As I searched my surroundings, I could tell I was in Damon's bedroom. How could I forget? I reached over to the side-table and grabbed my phone to see what the notification was.

It was a reminder that Jeremy's parent-teacher conference was today. I squeezed the phone in my hands in anger. I had sex with Damon last night and now I have to leave to go to Jer's conference? I don't have the time for that!

Setting my phone down, I looked over my shoulder and seen that he was right where I left him. His back was turned, the covers covering him from the waist down so I could see the toned muscles of his back.

I knew what I had to do. I couldn't be late for Jeremy's conference first of all, second of all, it wasn't a good idea to stay with him. Whether we had sex last night doesn't matter. I had a moment of weakness. It's kinda my thing. Anyways, I can't let this happen again, I won't. We're bad for each other and Damon was right, we're toxic.

But part of me believes that toxic is good. Forbidden, unaccepted, controversial, hate-to-love. That's all part of something exciting. So, toxic is...exciting? That might sound dumb, but if you compare what me and Stefan had to what me and Damon have or...had, there's no competition. Yes, Damon and I might be a little toxic, messy, and complicated, but it's real.

It's unconditional and life-changing. A love as deep and real as we have can win over anything. With me and Stefan, though it doesn't really make sense for me to compare a present relationship to one that's in the past, it just wasn't what I had imagined. Yes, it was safe and pure and romantic, but that's not the kind of relationship I want. Deep down, I don't think I ever wanted a relationship like that. Before my parents died, I wanted fire, electricity, off-the-wall chemistry, passion and unconditional love, and I had that with Damon. Stefan was an epic love, he always will be. He's also my first love. But that doesn't mean he's what I've always wanted, because he isn't. I mean, I think I got it right when I decided to be with him first, because at the time, we were looking for a new start and he brought me back to life when I was dead inside after the accident, and I will always be grateful for that.

But Damon didn't just make me glad that I was alive. My naive, human self believed that that is what love should be, but it's not, it's more a friendship thing. I didn't realize that when I told Matt about my choice and why I would choose Stefan. But my reasons weren't reasons, they were excuses and all I was doing was hiding from the truth and the truth is, you should love the person that makes you feel alive, not be glad that you're alive, that's what immature love tells you. But hey, I was seventeen and I didn't know what love was, now I do.

But do I want to hold on to a relationship with him if it means we continue doing bad things for each other? No. I can't live like that, worrying about what he will do or what he might do. I've said it once, I'll say it again, I love him...enough to let him go.

And I have to. He has to accept that. No matter what we feel, it's still not healthy. We're bad for eachother. Maybe not wrong for each other, but bad. This is probably only a break, but for now, I will choose to believe it's over for good. The sex is always heavenly, but I can't let it control me. I have to do what's right and go with my gut. This has to end.

I turned my head away from him and sat up, stopping completely as I heard, "Morning,

Sunshine."

 _Damn it._ _His voice when he wakes up the morning after sex is unbelievably stellar. It's enough to make me want it to happen again._

What? No. I can't think like that.

I turned to face him, still sitting on the bed. "Oh umm, did I wake you?" I wasn't sure if he had woken up coincidently on his own or if he heard me. I hope it was option A.

"No, I've been up for three hours," he told me, still facing away. _Three hours? You've gotta be kidding me. He said absolutely nothing to me for those three hours he wasted just laying there._

Confusion printed on my face as I grabbed my bra and slipped it through my arms. "Really? Because you didn't say a word."

I could hear him turn on his opposite side and practically felt his eyes watching me as I clipped my bra on. "Neither did you," he reminded.

That was true, but then again, I was sleeping. I got up and grabbed my ripped shirt and panties from the floor, putting them on swiftly before, "That's because I didn't really have much to say. Nothing's changed. We're still bad for eachother and we are still broken up," I confirmed.

I think I might have regretting saying that to him, but I couldn't just let it all slide. It was breakup sex and not real sex that two lovers would have. It's sex you have right after you dump the person and then leave them in the morning. It means nothing, no feelings or attachments whatsoever.

"Last night was a mistake," I confessed, still looking for my jeans. I remember throwing them somewhere but where?

I heard Damon clicking his tongue behind me which caused my to perk my head up and I could plain as day see that he had changed positions to where he was now sprawled out across the bed on his stomach, holding my jeans in his hand.

I gave him a half smile and reached for them, his other hand shooting out and grabbing my wrist to stop my actions.

I looked up at him and hoped to God he wasn't going to do what I think he was gonna do.

"Maybe we should keep making mistakes," he suggested seductively.

Fuck me, I couldn't help but smile at the thought. He caught onto my smile and smiled back, pulling my arm in his direction. "Big ones," he added.

As he pulled me in closer, I was the one that had to determine whether something was going to happen here or not. I probably shouldn't have, but I shot him an admonishing look to which he smiled and released my hand, allowing me to take the jeans with me.

I slipped them on and headed for the door, Damon speeding up and blocking me. "Where do you think you're going, baby girl?"

I rolled my eyes, of course he was going to act this way. "It's Jeremy's parent-teacher conference, I have to go," I told him, implying I was in a hurry.

"You're not going anywhere, not after what happened last night. You can't just break up with someone, stare at them like a goddess, expect them to not give in and then have sex with them, only to break up with them again the next morning. You and I both know last night was not a mistake, it was mindblowing and hot, admit it."

I wasn't sure what to say. It didn't matter anyways, no matter what I said or did it wouldn't matter. Damon would win. He always wins and always gets what he wants, and right now, he wants me. He's got me right where he wants me. I can resist this, I'm strong enough, but boy do I question myself every once in awhile because that's the kind of affect he has on me. Or _control_ over me.

"Okay, yeah, it was amazing, but that's not the point. I've already told you, we're bad for eachother. This can't happen again,"

His eyes darkened to a jet black as he stared at me with a hunger I never thought a person was capable of having, not even a vampire. He was well passed voracious and so close to famished.

Just then, he stalked towards me until I backed into the wall a few feet away from where the door was.

"Damon," I purred unintentionally. His hands snaked around my waist as he pulled me into his, melding his lips to mine. But something wasn't quite right, so he pulled back.

Then it finally hit him, I didn't kiss back. The stupid idiot I was somedays…

"Elena," he growled. "Kiss me."

I shook my head and pulled him off me. As I made it to the door, my world spun around in circles, causing me to close my eyes and then I heard a whoosh and a bang.

When I reopened my eyes, I seen that it was Damon. He had slammed me back into the wall.

Struggling to get away from him, I realized I couldn't move. He had my hands pinned above my head against the wall. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Damon, don't do this. I have to go," I whined, involuntarily rubbing against him.

How didn't I noticed before that he was completely naked? Was I that caught up in leaving him I couldn't even notice his naked state? Who am I right now?

His grunt left me coming to the conclusion that I was screwed, but then a lightbulb turned on in my brain.

I used all my strength I could and pulled my hands from his grasp, smashing my mouth to his while wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed back, but was shocked to see I was dominating him. I kissed him so hard that we fell to the floor.

I let go of him and shuffled to my feet, speeding out of the bedroom door.

When I got back downstairs, I grabbed my shoes and put them on, opening the door.

"Wait!" I heard Damon call from up the stairs. I stopped in my tracks and turned away from the door.

"Don't. I really need to leave, Damon," I said, desperately holding onto hope that I wouldn't lose myself.

"Elena, come on, a conference is not more important than me! You can say we're bad for eachother all you want, but we are not over! Do you not remember what I said? You're mine, Elena. I will not let you go and deal with you finding some other guy that is good for you! I'm the one for you, baby. Me! And I know that we're toxic and messed up, but what we have is real. You can't just throw that all away. You wanted a love that consumed you. You wanted passion, an adventure, and even a little danger! Don't you remember? I was right. Please don't turn your back on me. I love you, Elena. I love you so much,"

Swallowing hard, I had to make the choice: Going or staying?

I looked at him for a moment and sighed, walking up to the top of the stairs. "You know I love you, and you're right, that is what I want and only you can give it to me. No one else. No matter how hard I try to fight you on this, I just keep coming back. I can't leave you, I can't stop loving you and I will never be able to let our relationship go, because what you and I have is magic and a once in a lifetime opportunity. We had so many obstacles and we've overcome them all, together. Why run away now?"

The second those words left my mouth, his lips captured mine a toe-curling kiss. Against my lips he whispered, "We'll get through this and we'll survive this. We always survive,"

I nodded and pulled back from him. "Always and forever, Damon,"

"That sounds like the epitome of a fulfilled life."

 **AN: So that's all for this one folks! Keep an eye out for more stories because they will be piling high! But for now, I'm gonna focus on NBF. Once that's completed, I will start up a new story. It will be titled Pacify Her. Yes, it was inspired by the Melanie Martinez song. You know what else? You will get to witness something you have never seen before. We're all used to Dark Damon fics and know that they are extremely hot, but what about a Dark Elena fic? Let me know what you guys think, should I do one? Reviewing always keeps me motivated!**


End file.
